


Blatant flirting and disbelief

by Baby_ur_a_haunted_house



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: I’m a sucker for pickup lines, M/M, Shoutout to flamingfawkes, THEY’RE AWESOME, The rest is from ppl on tumblr, Thx tumblr, also if you haven’t noticed I am prinxiety ~trash~, also my first fic that had a beta reader, bc it’s fun, i came up with the fall out boy one myself, idk the chemistry is so fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_ur_a_haunted_house/pseuds/Baby_ur_a_haunted_house
Summary: Everyone loves a good pickup line. Especially when it comes from a special someone.





	Blatant flirting and disbelief

“So…. how’s your life going?” Virgil awkwardly asked Roman as they made dinner. The kitchen had been too quiet even with the music playing and you could almost cut the tension with a knife. 

“I’m not sure, how are you?” Roman asked back with a smirk on his face as he continued to focus on cutting the tomatoes.

Virgil shot him a confused look and asked “I’m alright I guess? Why?” He kept glancing back at Roman when he checked on the macaroni. 

“Well my life’s alright, he guesses.” Roman glanced at Virgil who stopped mid-stir as he processed what Roman said. 

“W-what?” He asked. He let go of the wooden spoon and pot handle and turned to face Roman.   
He had finished the tomato’s and was now chopping the lettuce. He looked up and smirked again.

“Are you a golden snitch? Because whoever catches you is one lucky guy.” Virgil felt his face grow red, and was sure it was visible under the foundation. He grappled for something to say.

“I’m more like the whomping willow, no one wants to come near me.” Virgil mumbled. He turned back around to check on the macaroni before he jumped onto the counter, swinging his legs.

“Hey Virgil, do you have a band-aid?” Roman asked Virgil looked up from the floor and looked over at him.

“Did you cut yourself with the knife? Damn it princey I told you to be careful.” He jumped off the counter and grabbed Roman hand, inspecting it for any cuts. 

“No, my hands fine, I just scraped my knee falling for you.” Virgil let out a squeak and dropped Romans hand. He felt a hand under his chin guide his head up. It was light enough that if he really didn’t want to he could resist it, but he let Roman tilt his head up. 

“Do you have a library card? Because I’m checking you out.” The smirk had melted into something more gentle. Virgil tried to say something but his brain stopped working. Neither man said anything as the song Guns and Ships faded out. The first notes of the next song started to play, Virgil knew instantly that it was Sugar, We’re Goin Down. 

“Fall Out Boy might go down swinging, but I’ll go down on you.” Virgil choked on air and Roman tried to put on an innocent face. 

“What the fuck, Princey?” He pulled away and crossed his arms, glaring at the other. 

“What? I thought you’d appreciate the fall out boy one.” Roman turned back to the lettuce. Virgil huffed and went to sit back on the counter. 

“I would have if you didn’t do it like that!” Virgil replied. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. 

“Wait I have another, you’re so gonna hate me. Do you work on a chicken farm? Because you sure know how to raise co-“ 

“Hey Roman have you heard panic!’s new song yet?!” Virgil cut off as Patton entered the kitchen. 

“Hey kiddos! Just getting a cookie!” He grabbed a cookie from the plate on the table that he had made earlier. 

Virgil waited till he was sure Patton was out of earshot. “Oh god Roman the innocent shouldn’t have to hear that.”

“Well do you have any good ones of your own? Mine only get worse from here.” Virgil’s eyes widened. 

“Oh god Roman no. Uhh… Are you from Tennessee? Because you’re the only ten-I-see.” Roman gave him a look of mock disappointment but Virgil saw the glee in his eyes. 

“Come on that’s so old. You can do better.” Roman finished cutting the lettuce and turned back to Virgil, who was still sitting on the counter

Virgil though for a minute before saying “on a scale one to ten I’d rate you a nine.” Virgil smirked as Roman acted way more dramatic than necessary. 

“Excuse me but I am a perfect ten!” Roman had his hand over his chest and an expression that could only be described as extra. 

“Nine. Because I’m the one you need.” Virgil clicked his tongue and pointed finger guns at Roman. The latter rolled his eyes. 

“Come on, take this seriously!” Roman laughed and Virgil snorted. 

“Patton, they’re flirting again!” Logan interrupted. Patton could be heard in the distance but not well because Virgil and Roman were denying the fact that they were indeed flirting. Logan left the kitchen and ignored the two still in there. 

They two in question had gone quiet. They kept glancing at each other and looked away blushing every time they caught the others eye. The awkwardness continued all through dinner. Later the two sides were in the living room, on opposite sides of the same couch. Logan and Patton had gone to bed but they couldn’t yet. Neither could get his mind quiet. Virgil’s was too loud with negativity and Roman’s was too loud with ideas. 

“Sooo…. do you like anyone?” Roman asked hesitantly. Virgil looked over at him like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Yeah? But like, I’m trash, no one wants to date me.” Virgil answered, shrinking into the couch. “Why?” 

“I don’t know. I wasn’t really sure what else to say.” Roman shrugged and looked away. 

“How about you Roman-tic, anyone you like?” Virgil asked. 

“Yeah. He’s cute, smart, cool, and just all around amazing. He thinks he’s trash though, and he’s wrong about that.” Roman looked away shyly. Meanwhile Virgil was having a holy fuck moment. 

“Well, whoever he is, he’s pretty lucky.” Virgil replied. He wanted to believe it was him, but I could never be him. 

“Virgil” Roman sat up and moved closer to the other man. Virgil couldn’t bring himself to look at him. “Who do you think I’m talking about?” 

He wanted to say me. He wanted to be right. But how could someone as bright as Roman even look at the darkness that’s Virgil. Roman was the sun and Virgil was the black hole that sucked up all the good things in his path and ruined them.   
“I don’t know?” He hated himself for the look that slid onto Romans face. It was hurt and vulnerable. He wanted to leave. Feelings weren’t his strong suit but he couldn’t. He could never leave Roman. 

“Well he’s protective, his hoodie is really cool, he covers his eyes with his bangs in a really cute way, he gets flustered so easily and I can see his blush under his foundation.” Roman swept his hair back with one hand, and grasped Virgil’s with his other

“You should tell him how you feel.” Virgil choked out. With every word Roman said it sounded more like he meant him. 

“You’re right.” There was a pause. “Virgil I believe you have taken something of mine.” 

Virgil tried to stutter something out, what it was he wasn’t sure. When Roman moves his free hand and held a finger to his lips. 

“You’ve taken my heart, if you don’t intend to keep it just say the word.” Roman moved his hand as Virgil tried to make sense of what he just said. 

“That was smooth as hell and my brain short circuited but I like you too.” Virgil said as fast as he could. 

“Can I kiss you?” Roman asked nervously. Virgil nodded and moved closer. “You’re sure you’re ok with this right?” Roman asked. 

“Fucking kiss me already.”


End file.
